Elemental's Revenge
by GuardianTiger
Summary: Yugi and Heba's cousin just got out of the hospital with no family but theirs to take her in, but what is she really and what is her connection with the past and the Egyptian gods/goddesses? Also what is going on between Yugi and Yami plus Heba and Atemu?
1. The Desert

This is my first story on here. Most of my stories if not all will start out as my O.C. P.O.V. in the first chapter/prologue after that it will mostly be in third person through out the rest of the story. I would really like it if you could give me feed bakes and ideas on the story. Also just to let you know that my chapters can very from short to long just depending on my mode and how much I edit it from the rough draft. Now I'll let you get on with the story of an Elemental's revenge.

* * *

Elements Revenge

Chapter 1: The Desert's Release

The winter air was cold as I stood outside waiting for my ride to show up. Looking up towards the glowing horizon were dusk was setting in the reds, oranges, and purple colors that captivated me. It has been the first one I seen in two years. You see I've been in the hospitable, not the physical one but the mental one.

"That's right it's been two years since I found out what I am," I said out loud after releasing a sigh. You see there are four other minds, I guess you could say, that live in this one body, but I'm also not human though I was born from a human family.

A simple green Chevy Lumina pulls up in front of me snapping me out of that train of thought process and a gentle smile crosses my face as two young men step out from the back seat of the car both almost identical to each other, one was pail will the other was more tanned. These two men were my younger, by a year, cousins Yugi and Heba.

Yugi and Heba were both 18 by now though their shorter built of 5'4" made them look younger along with their childish appearance and their large twin amethyst eyes. It also doesn't help that I'm 5'7" myself and always held an older air and appearance. Even with there innocent look to them their closes stated other wise with the black leather trousers, black buckle boots, crimson (Heba) and violet (Yugi) silk short sleeved shirts, chained bracelets, and black neck belts. Though the main thing the twins wore that would attract the eye to them was the twin upside down pyramids that hung from a thick chain around their neck. Though the tan that Heba naturally had lesson the innocent look to him, while Yugi's pail complication only heightened his look.

They both came up to me smiling like they always have.

"Hey Dess, it's good to see you again," Yugi says giving me a hug.

"You are Dess right?" Heba decided to say teasing me while giving me a hug and laughing.

I laugh too, though I know that he was partly serious, answering his question, "Yes I'm Dess, my eyes are hazel aren't they, so don't worry Love." Now I've always had this habit of calling the ones close to me 'Love' so don't even think that there is something even remotely romantic between us.

"Yep so how are the others?"

"Good their all asleep right now so please don't be calling them out because it's finally quite for once."

Saying this caused both Yugi and Heba to burst out laughing, I just rolled my eyes at them.

"So how have the two, or should I say four, of you been?" I asked getting into the cars front seat and see Auntie Motuo driving. After getting in completely in I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the check.

I look out the window to see both boys standing out side the car in shock about what I just said. I lean out the window with a smile and tell them to get in and I'll explain later. They looked at each other then just shrug their shoulders and got into the car leaving the hospital and 2yrs of touchier behind me and my four other selves to start a new adventure with only family and home that would take me in after my own close family was killed by one man that I have sworn to avenge my family with his life.


	2. Four Alike Plus One Rose

Chapter 2: Four Alike Plus One Rose

* * *

A young man of 18 years stood in front of a body length mirror working on his tri-colored hair of black, red, and blond. He was wearing a silk short sleeved violet shirt, black leather trousers, a neck belt and chain bracelets, and the last but certainly the most important thing to this young man was an upside down pyramid attached to the chain that hung from his neck.

"Finally!" cried the young man after fighting with his hair for a couple of minutes.

A laugh came from behind him. Turning around to look at the person admitting the soft baritone laugh he saw a man only a couple of years, by one or two, older than him and look closely like him the only difference were the sharp features and deep crimson eyes instead of the gentle amethyst eyes. Both though had spiky black hair ripped in red with blond bangs framing their face, though the older had o few streaking through the black base. He was also more tanned then the 18 yr. old boy who was a beautiful pale were he didn't look unhealthy, a male version of Snow White if you must compare him to someone.

"Ow, shut up Yami!" the younger yelled.

"But Aibou…" Yami started to say.

"No buts Yami; plus, it takes you just as long to get your hair right, too."

"Yes, but, I don't see why you're fusing over your hair just for one person."

"That person is my cousin who I haven't seen in years my yami, so I want to make a good impression when I do," the younger turned back to the mirror at this point for a final check fidgeting with his close and stuff.

Yami let out a sigh and walked up behind the younger, "Yugi you look good don't worry so much, plus if your cousin is anything like you say then they will not care about how you look as long as your there."

A smile crept to Yugi's lips as a blush arose to his cheeks at what Yami said. Turning around to look at the semi-transparent figure behind him the smile grow and brighten as he gave the apparition a hug and muttered a thank-you to him. Yami gained a slight tent of red to his checks at his Aidou's hug that he tried to fight down as he returned the hug.

The moment was ruined by the door slamming open causing the two to jump from each other's embrace. Turning towards the door Yugi and Yami saw a tanned replica of Yugi standing in the door way with a shit eating grin. He was dressed exactly like Yugi except his shirt was crimson instead of violet.

"Owe did I interrupt something?" he asked seeing the flushed faces of Yami and Yugi.

"NO!" both yelled at the young man their faces darkening.

"What did you need Heba?" Yugi asked his twin brother while trying to figure out how to murder his brother and get away with it.

"Mom's ready to go if you are," Heba said deciding to not push his luck and tease his brother and the spirit more.

"Okay we'll be down in a minute," Yugi replied slowly calming down at the idea of seeing his cousin again.

Heba gave a nod at that and closed the door. The two left in the room looked at each other and a blush rose to their checks once again.

"Um… I think going to go back into the puzzle so you can finish getting ready," Yami said disappearing after Yugi gave a nod to him.

Yugi turned around after Yami had retired to the puzzle and did one last look over. Once he was sure that everything was okay and how he wanted it Yugi ran out of his room and down the stairs jumping down the last few steps. When he landed on the living room floor he saw his mom and brother waiting for him by the door ready to go.

"Ready t o go?" Yugi and Heba's mother asked.

"Yep," the twins said grabbing their leather jackets and heading out into the cold air to the car.

The ride to the hospital, which their cousin was just released from, was a short drive to the boys in the back including Yami's own twin Atemu who resides in Heba's puzzle. All through out the trip Yami and Atemu kept asking the younger twins about their cousin.

"So how old is your cousin?" Atemu asked through the link that the four shared.

"19" Heba replied after a moments thought to hold old their cousin is.

"So what should we expect when we meet your cousin?" Yami asked this time.

"Well we should tell you that our cous' does have multi-personality disorder. Each one is a little different but not enough that, unless you know her, that you can't tell…"

"Wait! What her? I thought that your cousin was male by the way you two talked about her," Yami interrupted Yugi.

"Yes our cousin is female; also the way to distinguish between her personalities is by her eye color."

"So which color is how?" Atemu asked

"Well if I remember right there's five personalities all together. Their eye colors are hazel, red, blue, green, and crystal-white. The personality with the hazel eyes is the main one, her name is Desseria Rose King. She is the mixture of all the personalities," Heba finished for Yugi, who just picked up were he left off.

"When Dess's eyes are red that means that Nina is in control. Nina is a hot head so don't mess with her family, thing don't turn out for the one that does. She is a pyromaniac but that's no surprise since her name means fire. She's also the trouble maker of the group.

"Blues eyes show that it's Oceana. She's the calm one of the group, the strategist if you will. Swimming is her number one thing to go, she just loves the water.

"Baby greens are Maka, the mother-hen of the five. If you got a problem it's best to go to her especially if you need comfort. She loves gardening and defiantly has the green thumb for it.

"The last one is like the younger sister of the group with her crystal eyes representing her name. Crystal is very hyper, one second she'll be doing one thing then the next she will be do the complete opposite. Never, I repeat **NEVER,** give her sugar or anything sweet with out one of the other personality's permission." Yugi finished just as they arrived at the hospital.

Standing out side the gates of the hospital when the arrived, was a young lady of 19 years, standing at about 5'7". Her long dark brown hair with w tint of red was pulled back into a high pony-tail that reached her mid-back with her chin-length bangs hanging down framing her face. She had lightly tanned skin that was between Yugi's and Heba's cooler. At the moment you couldn't see her dark eyes that were silver-gray that faded into a brown for they were closed in what look like deep thinking. You could tell that she wasn't too skinny or to big for her built. She adorned a fancy red sweeter with a swoop neck that seemed to help block the oncoming winter air, black boot lag jeans that fit snug to her lag contrasting perfectly with her lose fitting sweeter. On her feet was a pair of wedges that a lot of people thought she was crazy for wearing during the winter time. To complete her look she wore a pair of sunglasses almost as if the were a headband partly holding her bangs from failing into her face.

Yugi and Heba started to get exited when saw the young lady standing out there. They both smiled at each other and as soon as the car stopped in front of her, snapping her out of her thoughts, they were out of the car to great her with yami and Atemu next to them.

"Hey Dess, it's good to see you again," Yugi said giving the young brunette, Dess, a hug.

"You are Dess right?" Heba teased also giving her a hug while laughing.

"Yes I'm Dess, my eyes are hazel aren't they, so don't worry Love," Dess responded while laughing along with Heba.

"Wait! What? What right does she have to call him love?" Atemu thought after hearing that not comprehending that this was Desseria there cousin.

"Yep so how are the others?" Heba asked after taking a good look at her eyes.

"Good their all asleep right now, so please don't be calling them out because it's finally quite for once."

Yugi and Heba couldn't help but to burst out laughing causing Dess to roll her dark eyes at them. The next question that she asked though shocked all of them.

"So how have the two, or should I say four, of you been?"

"What…how did…? Where?" was all that Atemu could get out, so Yami decided to help him out.

"How can your cousin see us because I'm pretty sure that you didn't tell her?"

"I'm not sure," Yugi replied.

"Come on boys get in the car I want to get away from this place as possible and I'll explain later so come on," came Dess's shout from the passenger seat.

"I guess we'll find out later," Heba said while shrugging his shoulder along with Yugi then got into the back seat of the car with Yami and Atemu retreating back into their respective puzzle.


	3. Yamis, Hikaris, and Troublesome Spirits

Chapter 3: Yamis, Hikaris, and Troublesome Spirits

* * *

The ride back to the house was relatively silent with Dess falling asleep in the front seat and the two sets of twins talking the link in the back seat.

"This is weird, how is it passable that she can see us?"

"I'm not sure Yami but she said that she would explain when we got home," Yugi replied.

"You know she really doesn't look at all alike you guys it's kind of odd," Atemu said almost as if he was thinking out loud.

Heba and Yugi both just laughed at this, "Yeah we know. Dess not a Mouto but a King and a Hermiller," Yugi said after calming down.

"Really who exactly are you related then?" Yami asked tilting his head to the side making Yugi think of how think cute Yami can look at causing a blush to dust over his cheeks.

"Her mom and our's are twin sisters. Mom married into the Mouto family while her mom married into the Hermiller family but gave her the last name King for some odd reason. Though I feel as if that will be explained when she tells us how she knows about you guys," Heba replied for Yugi seeing how his brother was to busy staring at Yami; to bad Yami didn't notice.

"Ow, okay now that makes since. So you guys take after the Mouto side then," Atemu states.

"Yep and Dess takes after the King side," Heba confirmed leaning back to rest for the remainder of the ride.

Upon arriving home Dess woke up from the car ride but no one could tell that her dark vivid hazel eyes were no more for the dark sunglass that she pulled down over eyes before she fell asleep.

"I see that you're awake now," Yugi and Heba's mom, Naime, said as Dess sat up from her reclined position.

"Yes sorry about that car rides still puts me to sleep," Dess said getting out of the car.

"That's okay I figured you would after all your mother never grew out of it either. Why don't we head in get u settled its getting quit late."

"Okay Aunt Naime," Dess replied walking into the game shop that's connected to the house.

Standing behind the counter closing the store was an elderly man. He had gray spiky hair kept under a bandanna, plum covered eyes that seemed to welcome every one and willing to help those that deserve or truly need it. These gentle and lively eyes belong to one Solomon Mouto or Jii-san to the children.

"Hello Jii-san it's good to see you again and thank- you for letting me stay here," Dess greeted with a bow.

"Don't worry about it my girl. It's just good to see you out of there," Solomon said with his naturally joyful voice of his.

Dess gave a gentle smile taking off her sunglasses showing off gentle green eyes turning to say something to Naime. Naime upon see the different eye color let out a quite gasp.

"Ow my I didn't realize that you switched on us um..." Naime stopped trying to recall who was who causing a slit silent pause between the three of them only to be disturbed by the soft ringing of a bell and two arguing voices.

"Come on Heba you should tell him."

"No."

"Why not, he deserves to know?"

"Yeah like you have room to talk."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yugi said turning to hide his blush only to catch the color of his cousin's eyes. "Ow Maka when did you take control?"

"When we arrived; Dess was so excited last night that she didn't get much sleep, so I decided to let her rest. We'll be explaining thing to you boys if that's all right with you," Maka said giving each a hug.

"No that's quite fine," Heba reassured with one of his smiles, "but first let show you to your room and get you settled in," he finish grading ahold of Maka's hand leading her behind the counter and into the living room.

upon entering the living room the first thing Maka saw was the staircase located right across the entry way. Before Heba and Yugi was able to drag Maka up the stairs she was able to get the basic lay out.

Off to her left was the living room with a couch and a recliner on both side of it and a TV in front of the couch. Across from her was a walkway, were the boys were leading her, and through that she caught a glimpse of the kitchen but not much. The entry way to the stairs was off to the left.

Maka was pulled up the stairs and throw the hall passing a door on each side of them. As they passed Heba pointed out that the one on the left was the bath room and the one on the right was their room. The twins continued to drag her to the end of the hall were another bed room was. Heba who was standing behind Maka covered her eyes and Yugi who was in front of her grabbed onto her hands, after opening the door, lead her to the middle of the room. Heba uncovered her eyes so she could open them and when she did her breath was just taken away by what she saw.

In front of her was a baby blue wall with a door way leading to a balcony with the sun setting over the lake that was behind the house. Looking to her left she saw that the walls were different colors this one being a soft red that in the right light looked pink and on this wall was anther door leading to what she guess was the closet and next to that was a dark red wood cherry vanity/dresser with box on top which she guessed was her things. Turning around to look at the wall behind her that was painted silver and had sparkles on it as well making it shin from the setting sun. The last wall was a soft green with a four post canopy bed matching the vanity in the corner of the green and silver wall. Getting a closer look at the bed spread that was on the bed almost had her braking down into tears for it was the one her mom had made for her, the sheets and skirt were black, the pillow cases were silver, and the confuter was black but in the center was a hand stitch design in silver thread of the moon and sun together surrounded by four animals, a tiger, wolf, dolphin, and a phoenix. The sheers were black with silver threads running throw. Lying at the end of the bed on the floor was a bean bag chair next to a tiny book case and lamp. Maka couldn't have been more amazed at the room in tell the boys caught her eye and pointed to the ceiling. Looking up her breath was taken away again by the night sky with a blood red moon and silver stars that was painted there.

"Boys this room is beautiful it represents each of us perfectly," Maka said almost in tears giving them each a hug.

"We're glad that you love it," Heba replied giving her a kiss on the check.

"All of us love it really, and Dess will love it too when she sees it," Maka said but there was one thing she was wondering and it almost seemed as if the room wasn't quit complete yet. "This room is lovely but it just doesn't feel completed yet" Maka said after giving it once over again.

"Yeah we thought the same thing too that's why we're going shopping tomorrow so you can get what you want or think the room needs, also to get you some more clothes then those few outfits that you have," Heba said sitting on the bed with Yugi next to him.

"Mom said that she'll take us first thing in the morning," Yugi finished.

"Alright," Maka replied looking out the balcony doors, which were completely made of glass, and noticing how late it was. "Dusk has gone and night has arrived," Maka said turning towards Heba and Yugi, "Why don't you two get ready for bed and come back here and we'll have a little sleep over and I'll tell you our story."

"Sure," Heba and Yugi said in unison leaving the room to get ready for bed.

"They've grown up so much since last time we saw them," a watery voice said to Maka.

"Yes they have but it has been five years since we've seen them Oceana'" Maka said in an earthy voice instead of Dess's regular light alto voice, while she got out a pair of pajamas she found in the dresser hidden in the walk-in closet and put them on.

"Do you think they will believe and except us after we tell them our past and destiny?" a almost shy voice whispered in the breeze that came from the balcony.

"Yes I believe they will Crystal after all they are a part of it as well, them and their yamis. Which reminds me should we give them their forms tonight or tomorrow?" Maka asked while setting up a bed on the floor for the night.

"Tomorrow morning because it'll take all of us, and we need to gather the energy to make it last longer and we need Dess because of the darkness surrounding them," a fiery voice came to join the others.

"Nina's right Maka we need more energy and Dess's control to make it more permanent plus I'm not waking her up," Oceana said with a pout in her voice making the others laugh.

"Yes you're right we'll let them know they have the choice and that we'll do that in the morning if they wish it," Maka said lying down on the makeshift bed she made.

The twins came back into the room after a few minutes with their arms full of pop and junk food. Maka saw this and laughed at the two. Realizing that not only did they forget their sleeping bags but never changed.

"You boys forget something?" Maka was able to say through her giggling when she saw the boys confused faces that only sent her into a deeper fit.

Yugi and Heba looked at each other at a lost to what their cousin meant entail they got a good look at each other and what all they were carrying. Both of their cheeks turn to a light pink at the realization that not only did they forget their sleeping bags but also they never even changed. Looking back at Maka, who was only giggling slightly by then, then back at each other they let out their own set of giggles.

"Why don't you boys go back and finish getting ready and I'll get these snacks organized," their cousin said looking up at them smiling with her eyes closed.

The boys nodded dropping the sweets in front of the make shift bed before leaving out of the room never realizing their mistake or the crystal clear eyes watching them.

"I can't believe that we forget to get our sleeping bags and what's worse is that we didn't even change," Heba said the redness of his checks going back to normal.

"Well I did try to tell you, but no you just wouldn't listen," Atemu said floating along behind Heba.

"You did?" Yugi asked tilting his head to the side with confusion in his wide amethyst colored eyes making him look like a lost kitty.

Yami seeing this got all starry eyed and would have jumped him if it weren't for Atemu throwing his arm around his shoulder to hold him back but making look like he was just showing a brotherly act of affection.

"Yep I did but you two were too excited about staying the night in your cousin's room that you didn't hear me. Right Yami?"

"Wh…What? Ow… yea right, he did tell you two," Yami confirmed after snapping out of his daze.

Yugi looked at Yami with wonderment in his eyes making them even bigger then what they were. In a soft voice that held just as much expiration as his eyes did came a soft one syllable word that through Yami right back into his daze, "Ow" was all it toke. Seeing that Yami was right back into his daze at that simple action caused both Heba and Atemu to roll their eyes and think not again at the same time over the link they share between just the two. Realizing that they 'said' it at the same time a gentle blush came to their checks. Heba just gave a giggle to cover his blush will Atemu gave more of a snicker.

Meanwhile Yugi was distracted with worry because Yami had yet to snap out of his daze even after he called his name a few times.

"Yami? Yami. Yami, come on snap out of it," Yugi says as worry started to creep up into his voice.

Heba, realizing that his younger twin was getting scared for his darker half, grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him into their shared room. "Come on Yugi we need to hurry up, we kept Maka waiting long enough."

"But what about Yami there's something wrong with him?"

Heba almost tripped over air at the comet not believing that his broth, his twin no less, could be that naïve at times. "Don't worry about him Atemu will snap him out of it," Heba reassured Yugi but he also sent Atemu a death as reassurance. "You have better have your brother out of his little daze by the time that we come back out or I'll tap you back into the puzzle for a couple days, is that understood?"

Atemu froze next to his brother scared now knowing that Heba would fallow through with his threat and he really didn't want to be away from his light that long much less in the darkness. Sending a quick confirmation he set about the near impossible task of waking his own twin from a Yugi in-dusted daze.

"Okay Yami wakey, wakey. Come on Yami wake up," Atemu tied to see if he could wake him the easy way but no such luck. He should have known if Yugi couldn't snap Yami out of his daze then it would be near impossible for him to. Sitting down in midair indian still Atemu started to think of a way to wake his brother when an evil idea came to mind. Smirking Atemu let his feet hit the ground so he was standing. "Hey Yami you know that Tea girl from Yugi's class that's obsessed with him just said that she's going to kidnap him and force him to marry her."

"What! Ow hell no, no one is going to touch my hikari!" Yami growled his red eyes burning with protectiveness and possessiveness promising anyone who disobeyed would be murdered.

Atemu couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing at how quick Yami reacted and how possessive he can be of HIS Yugi. Yami at hearing his brother's laughter turned to him with clear murder in his eyes realizing that it was just a joke. Just as he was contemplating if the dead could kill each other and how to go about it he realized that something, or more of someone, was missing.

"Um Atemu where's Yugi?" Yami asked trying to stay calm.

Syncing Yami's worry over their private link Atemu replied quickly to calm his fear, "He's with Heba getting changed and their sleeping bags."

A small smile graced Atemu's lips at the thought of how easily his twin can panic when his hikari wasn't around him and he had no knowledge of where he was. Atemu didn't blame his brother though for this because he was the same with Heba and for the past the boys had. Looking at Yami Atemu could see the instant relief in his eyes and him relaxing a bit. Atemu walked over to the wall that was across from the boys' door; leaning against it he let out a sigh and sunk to the floor.

"You know we really need to do something about our problem," Atemu stated through their own link incase Heba and Yugi could hear them.

"I know it's killing me to be this close to Yugi and not just grab a hold of him and never let go, but what can we do?" Yami asked joining his older brother on the floor. "We really can't bind them to us. I mean we're dead and their well not. Even if by some luck they do like us back we could never really be together."

"I know what you mean Yami," Atemu sighed, "but if there was a way to be with them would you do it?"

"In a heartbeat," Yami replied standing up as the door to their lights' room opened revealing Yugi and Heba in matching amethyst silk pajama pants that matched their eyes taking the darks' breath away.

The younger set of twins stared at their respective yami wondering what the matter was and why they were staring at them. They were just about to ask the two darks what was wrong when a loud thud sounded from their elder cousin's room.

"What was that?"

"No clue, come on let's check it out," Heba replied to Yugi grabbing his arm and pulling him back down the hall to their cousin's room.

* * *

- Dess's room after the boys left-

A quite almost insane giggle filled the multi-colored room. Lifting up her head a young brunette with crystal colored eyes looked at all the junk food before her. There laying in front of her was Laffy-Taffy's, Dum-Dum's, Snicker's, Kisses, and many more, it was like someone raided their Halloween candy stash. Scanning over every single piece of sweet then the crystal eyes landed on what the owner that was the most precise thing in the pile. There in a clear plastic bag of about one or two pounds of little bears of red, green, yellow, and orange.

"Gummy Bears," the young brunette said in a trance.

"Crystal no, you are not allowed to have any of them!" Nina exclaimed from her spot next to Maka who was nocked against the wall from Crystal over the body by force.

"But Nina there Gummy Bears," Crystal wined pouting but it only lasted for a second in tell it turned into devious and a glint appeared in her eyes. "Besides I got control right now.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Nina said standing up part of her red streaked black knee length hair falling over part of her face covering one eye making her almost look like a pall skinned demoness.

Crystal gulped at the look and slowly stood up clenching the clear dag that held her sacred little bears to her chest as if her life depended on it. Slowly Nina moved towered Crystal and one look into her eyes tooled the crystal eyed female all she need to know what her sister was going to do and that was a body jump. Letting out a tiny eep Crystal toke off in the opposite direction with Nina right behind her.

While Nina and Crystal were playing a game of cat and mouse another female, this time with two tone blue hair and ocean blue eyes, seemed to appear out of thin air looking back and forth between the two running around and the form of Maka leaning against the wall slowly coming to. Walking over to the pile of sweets blue eyes scanned over them in till they landed on one thing in particular, a box with fish on it, little golden fish with giant smiles on their faces.

"Gold Fish," the sweet aquatic voice whispered as the owner slowly reached down and picked them up as if they were a rare delicacy that one is even lucky to see.

"I see that the boys brought each of our favorites up." Maka said pushing her mid-back brown hair with hunter green highlights out of her green eyes. Looking over the pill of goodies her eyes land on a pack of her favorite cooks, Oreo's.

"It would seem so, they even brought up a box of crème de Pirouline," Oceana said looking at a box of rolled wafer cookies with dark chocolate in the center.

"Yes it does, the twins a quit sweet true?"

"Yep," Oceana yipped bobbing her head in agreement never expecting what would happen next.

All the two had as a warning was a shout to watch out and a mass of brown hair with crystal eyes heading towards them. Next thing they know is that their being talked to the floor by Maka and Nina who was right behind her. A thud echoed throughout the house as tiny bears, golden fish, and block cookies were now air born as well.

Each of the girls let out a grown wonder what hit them as they slowly open their eyes. They almost had their bearings strait when the door was slammed opened fallowed by several gasps. Looking towards the door they too let out a gasp for the never expected for their magic to affect all the beings in the house.

* * *

Sorry it toke so long I had a writers block right in the middle of this chapter but hopefully I can get the next one out fast. I would also like to hear of any ideas that you have for the store or would like to see happen too please and thank-you.


End file.
